


Zac

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 25. “Everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”34. “Mine.”
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Zac

“You’ll never guess what Che said to me today.” Pete says randomly, eyes still glued on tv in front of him.

Y/N looks up at him, head pillowed in his lap, hands holding his right one so she can play with his fingers. “What did he say?”

“He said and I quote, everyone knows the two of you have been fucking.”

She looks at him, wide eyed. “You’re joking?”

He shakes his head, “no joke. That explains why I’ve been getting the side eye from Zac.”

Y/N groans, turning so she can bury her face in his stomach.

Pete grins down at her, “at least we don’t work together. No HR.”

Y/N laughs, the sound muffled. She sits up, before moving so she’s sitting side by side with Pete. “Well, Zac can suck it and stop giving you the side eye because I’m yours.”

Pete smiles at unsaid confirmation that they can go public, but it dims slightly at the mention of Zac. He presses a kiss to her lips, “mine.”

“Yours.”


End file.
